Falling Fast
by Sho-ro Eyez
Summary: When Tohru becomes the main character in a musical she gets some new friends and a new attitude. She's falling into the wrong crowd. Can Kyo catch her before she hits the bottom? Does he even know about what's going on in her life? Kyoru Gureoc Yuki ?VOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction so bear with me and be totally honest in your reviews. This is going to be a Kyoru fiction so if you don't like that stop reading now... okay, now that they're gone lets get on with the story. Presenting...**

**(disclaimer: I dont own Fruits basket)**

**Chapter One**

**Auditions  
**

Tohru Honda woke up to the soft buzzing of her alarm clock. _'Today is saturday,'_ she thought _' Why should I get up at six?' _Then it hit her and she jumped out of bed. Today were the audtitions and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

Tohru grabbed a pair if white pants with a tan belt and a light pink tanktop. She removed a towel from the closet and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

About 20 minutes later Tohru was in the kitchen preparing a quick breakfast. She turned her head and smiled as Kyo came throught the door with a towel around his neck. "Good Morning Kyo." she greeted him cheerfully but didn't get a reply. _' Wonder whats bugging him,' _she thought. Kyo walked straight over to the fridge and drank out of the milk carton.

"Ah, good morning. Don't you look very pretty today." Shigure said from the bottom of the stairs eyeing Tohru. She blushed. "Thank you, breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes." Tohru said wiping her hands off on a towel. Shigure took his seat at the table.

"Where is Sohma-kun?" She asked bring dishes out from the kitchen and setting them on the table. " Yuki is outside." "oh, well save some breakfast for him please," Tohru glanced at the clock, " I'm so sorry but I've got to go." she said slipping into her jacket.

" Where are you going?" Shigure questioned. "It's saturday." "I know," she started," but I've, uh, got to go meet up with Uo and Hana." she lied. They would probably laugh if she told them the truth. Kyo, who was being strangley quiet today, raised an eyebrow at her unconvincing tone but said nothing.

"See you later!" Tohru called cheerily before rushing out the door. "Do you really believe her?" Kyo asked Shigure. "Don't think so poorly of her, we all know that Tohru-kun wouldn't lie." Kyo shrugged and walked upstairs leaving Gure alone.

(With Tohru 30 minutes later)

Tohru glanced up at the large building and back down at the peice of paper in her hands. She was starting to feel really nervous. Maybe she couldn't do this, but if she didn't try she knew that she would regret it later. With a deep breath and her head held high, she walked into the theater.

Tohru walked up to a middle aged woman sitting behind a table in the main hall. "And you would be?" the woman asked her with a grumpy tone. "Tohru Honda," Tohru said nervously. "Here," the woman said pushing a peice of paper into Tohru's hands. "Your audition is in 10 minutes and here are your lyrics."

Tohru mumbled a thanks and walked through the tall polished doors and lost her breath. the empty theater seemed so large. The lights were dim all throughout the area of the soft red seats. the isles were lined with lights so you could see were you were walking. The stage was huge and the room was so tall.

A small group of judges were seated in the front row right next to the stage. "Next!" one of them called. Tohru looked down at her sheet and then at her watch. "Eeep!" she squeaked before running down the carpeted isle and onto the stage. "I'm so sorry," she started to explain. An elderly man shushed her. "Are you Tohru Honda?" He asked. "Y-yes sir." She bowed. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to start singing?" "I'm sorry," Tohru cleared her throat.

**Ha ha ha ha! Thats were I'm gonna stop. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. So If you want to know what Tohru is trying out for then write me just a couple sentences. Flames will be ignored but please be honest how was it? I know it was short but I didn't want to write something really long and then have somebody tell me it sucked. I'll write more next time if you review Does it need more detail? Yuki will be in the next chapter I promise. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I love you lots. buh byez! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just got back from a Halloween party so I'm uber happy! I went as sailor moon. Go me I'm special. Anyway... I really don't have that much to say right now. so... on with the story but first.. **

**THE DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!**

**(I don't own it, wish I did. Now I think I'm going to cry thanx a bunch stupid lawyers)**

**Chapter Two**

**Beginning**

Tohru walked home in the warm sunshine with a big smile on her face. She had made it. She was going to be in the musical, the best part was, she was the lead role!

She glanced down at the shopping bag she was carrying. It held her new black dance shoes and her lyrics as well as a copy of her schedule for practice. Tohru grabbed the schedule out of the bag and looked at it. Her face fell, almost all of her afternoons and some of her evenings were taken up for practice. The schedule interfered with work. She frowned. Maybe she would just have to talk to her boss and tell him that an after school activity would interfere with some of her work days. Tohru put on her happy face again. Some way, this would work out.

She approached the sohma house and let herself in, hoping to make it up the stairs and put her stuff away before any one noticed. '_Why cant I tell them?_' she silently wondered as she crept into her roomand stuffed the bag into her closet.

Tohru was still smiling as she walked back downstairs. Shigure was on the couch watching E.R. (lol sorry, had to make him do that.) "Tohru I didn't hear you come in. Why are you so happy." He got a perverted grin. "What where you and Kyo doing?" Tohru blushed. " Nothing, I just got home."

Yuki walked in the back door and looked at Tohru with a puzzled look. "Miss Honda? Are you okay?" Tohru was still smiling, "yeah why?" " Becaus-" Yuki started as Kyo came downstairs and looked at Tohru's face. " Who left the happy gas on?" He asked.

Tohru walked past them into the kitchen. " Can't a girl be happy just because she's having a good day." Shigure looked up with his eyebrows raised. "No" he replied.

Tohru sighed and started doing the dishes they had left in the sink from breakfast. She really didn't feel like talking about it. I they knew they would probably take time out of their schedule. That would just be selfish. Besides, she couldn't bare it if she somehow made a real fool out of herself in front of them.

Tohru put the last plate in the cupboard and walked upstairs. "Somethings up with her." Kyo said. " Don't be nosy about it." Yuki told him. "Miss Honda probably doesn't want you interfering with her life." "Don't order me around rat boy!" Kyo yelled. " Boys please settle down. Our flower is upstairs. Don't disturb her." Shigure said without looking up from the tv. " Shut up." Kyo said before walking outside.

(In Tohru's room)

Tohru twirled around in her new dance shoes. The were made of soft black leather and had a cardboard like sole on her toe and her heels. The rest was flexible so she could easily move in them.

A knock came from the outside of her door. "Yes?" she said as she opened the door. " Are you coming downstairs Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her. "It's almost dinner time."

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said looking at her watch. "I almost forgot. I'll be down in a minute."

Yuki smiled and turned away. "It's okay Miss Honda, take your time."

Tohru took off her shoes and put them back in their box on her closet floor and ran downstairs to start dinner.

**I know that this was super short but Ithink tha writing short chapters more often is a lot better than writing longer chapters every once in a while. NEXT CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE REVIEWER WHO GUESSES THE MUSICAL THAT TOHRU WILL BE STARRING IN! lol cya!**


	3. Practice

**Okay okay I realize that people hate my story because they dont review. (cry) I also now know that I really didn't give you any clues about what the musical was going to be. How could you guess it? YOU HAVE ALL HEARD OF THIS MUSICAL BEFORE! I swear it. But this chapter will be dedicated to the only person who reviewed for my last chapter and made an effort. Thank you _Inu-Goldy, _ this chapter is dedicated to you. I really appreciate it. Thank you to CxHforever too. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Chapter Three**

**Practice **

Tohru walked towards the theatre at a quick pace. She didn't want to be late to her first day of practice. The girl brushed her soft brown hair behind one ear and smiled. She still couldn't believe she made the lead role.

Tohru stopped in the middle of the almost empty sidewalk, stuck her arms straight out and twirled.

The warm sunshine felt so good on her arms and the light breeze was refreshing and relaxing. _'Maybe this is good for me. I need to get out and do my own thing once in a while. Mom would have wanted me too.'_ Tohru thought as she stopped spinning and started walking again.

Tohru reached the theatre with five minutes left to spare. She quickly shed her white mini skirt and blue t-shirt toreveal a black leotard. Tohru covered her self with her arms the best she could. She felt her cheeks go red from embarassment. Tohru Honda was normally a very modest girl, not one to flaunt her body.

Mr. Aoshi, ( Im to lazy to write sensei if it bugs you take your time to reveiw and tell me! otherwise deal with it) the director, waltzed up to Tohru as she walked on to the stage. "My my my, you look very lovely my dear," he complimented, " You really do have the perfect face and body for this role. Now lets get to work."

Tohru felt a little more confident after Mr. Aoshi left and walked backstage. There she met a new friend, total chaos. People were singing different songs at the same time and coreagraphers were helping dancers stretch and learn their part. Some lady was screaming about how this was going to be the worst three months of her life and tore up her script and let the little peices of paper fall to the polished ground were a passing person slipped on them and scream insults at her. (I know that people don't slip on paper that often but if you are wearing dance shoes and you are on a hard wood floor, it happens).

The onigiri started to feel a little sick. She was stuck with this for the next three months. There was no backing out now. Tohru fell to the hard ground when something hard colided with her shoulder. "Ouch," she muttered. Tohru looked up to see a handsome teenage boy with his hand held out to help her up. "I'm sorry, " he said. "I'm Ryuichi but my friends call me Ryu." Tohru grabbed his hand and pushed herself off of the floor.

Ryu was definitly handsome. His hair was cut similar to Kyo's but it was dark. His eyes seemed kind and overflowed with life and wildness. He was a little bit taller than Tohru, just perfect.

Tohru shook her head and coughed. " I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Tohru. I am very pleased to meet you. I am so sorry about before. I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by his finger on her lips. " Don't sweat it, " he said cooly. That sort of stuff happens all the time. You're new to the group aren't you?" Ryu asked her. Tohru blushed slightly, "yeah," she admitted. "I'm not quite sure how I landed such a big role." "Ahh, so you're the new Cristine." (HINTHINTHINT) Tohru nodded.

"What luck!" he exclaimed. " I play Raoul. Last year's Christine was ugly. You're pretty cute though."Ryu flashed her a charming smile. Tohru felt herself blush all over again.

They heard the director calling them onstage and they all ran out from behind the velvet curtains and out of the dressing rooms.

"Okay everybody listen up," Mr Aoshi began. "We have a big project to complete and three months to do it. That should be plenty of time. Now I want you all to meet our newest cast member, Tohru Honda. She will be playing the role of Christine since our original Miss Sachiko quit. Now I want you all to have fun with this and think of the paycheck. Tohru was shocked _'Paycheck? What paycheck? I am getting paid for this?' _ "Okay everybody pay attention to Miss Risako now she will be the dance and stunt coreographer as well as our vocal coach. "

Two hours later Tohru was zipping her skirt up and grabbing her bag. She sighed tiredly and walked out the theatre doors. "Wait Tohru!" Somebody called from behind her.

Tohru turned around, it was Ryu. "Yes Ryu?" she asked sweetly. " I was wondering if you wanted to go out for icecream or something with me tomorrow after practice.

Tohru blushed, although you couldn't really tell because her face was red anyway. " Oh yeah, um, sure. I'm pretty sure I can do that." "Great see you tomorrow then." Ryu said as he flashed Tohru another smile before walking away.

**ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ**

Tohru layed on her back staring up at her plain white ceiling. She felt guilty sort of like she was betraying them somehow. Did they really even love her though? They could choose any girl from the school so why choose a plain on like her? They probably thought of her as just a friend. Yuki and Kyo...

Tohru rolled over onto her stomach. She wasn't doing anything wrong was she? She wasn't dating either of the Sohma boys so it really wasn't doing anything bad. Right? Tohru really liked Kyo though but maybe that was just a dream. Maybe she should get back to reality. Ryu was a nice handsome guy who seemed to be interested in her.

A loud bang foloowed by Kyo's yelling brought her back from La la land. Tohru pushed herself up off of her bed and trudged downstairs to make dinner.

**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

**Okay I know its short but you should know what the musical is by now. If you have any questions review and I'll answer them okay? Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Ice Cream and Homework

**Okay! Thank you to the one reveiwer I had for my last chapter. -cry- no seriously, I may discontinue this story if i don't get more reveiws and I'm serious. So if you are reading this and you like this story and you would like it to continue read the chapter, click the button, and write a little sentence or two saying you like my story or you don't. Please? Anyway **I dont own fruits basketand I never will, If I did things would be a lot different! **Tell me if you want to know more. Okay and you know how I said I would dedicate the chapter to the reveiwer who got the musical right? Well after I made it a little bit more (obvious sounds rude) I had a very kind reveiwer answer correctly! Congratulations SharinganRasengan this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanx for saying my story was nice too. :) oh yeah and I realize that my chapters are really short, let me know if that bothers you. **

**Chapter Four**

**Ice Cream and Homework **

Tohru sighed as she put the last plate into the cupboard and wiped her hands off on a green and white checkered towel. It had been a very busy day and she felt worn out.

Tohru walked up the stairs. The house seemed empty. Yuki was gone for some reason or another, Shigure was the same way. Kyo's light was on in his room Tohru noticed as she headed to her own.

As she entered her room and saw her book bag on her bed she remembered that she still had math homework to do. Tohru groaned for once she just wanted to forget about school and go to bed. Instead she opened her notebook and her text book and grabbed a pink mechanical pencil from the bottom of her bag.

20 minutes later a confused Tohru was rereading problem KF-54. "I dont get it," she sighed. " 4x2 (5x + 89),

(It is really simple I know but I couldn't think of anything better without my handy-dandy algebra book) what am I supposed to do with the intergers? I know I'll go ask Kyo and maybe I'll stop talking to myself."

Tohru giggled as she closed her notebook, stood up from her bed and walked out of her room. Tohru felt pretty evil tonight. VERY unlike her normal self. ( It must be something she ate or maybe just more confidence from getting her part in that musical).

Tohru knocked softly and waited for Kyo to say something. No reply. Tohru knocked again with more force. Still no reply. Finally Tohru just opened the door a crack. "Kyo-kun?" she called. She could see him laying on the floor by his bed. He didn't answer her. "Kyo-kun can you please give me a bath?" she asked hiding her evil grin.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled jumping up and turning bright red.

Tohru looked at him with pretend worry. "I asked if you could help me with math. Are you okay Kyo-kyn? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Kyo told her sharply as he turned his back to her. _'Am I going crazy?' _He asked himself in his thoughts. "Besides do I look like somebody who could help you with that worthless crap?"

Tohru was trying her hardest not to laugh. _'Time for part B' _she thought as she dropped her shoulders and quivered her lip. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru said sadly," I didn't mean to-"

Kyo sighed and cut her off. "It's fine Tohru. I didn't mean to yell at you but I really do suck at math.

"Thanks anyway Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled, "Want to come sleep with me?" She asked innocently.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled again jumping away from her and turning red.

Tohru pretended to be worried again. "I asked if you wanted to come watch TV with me." She lied. "Are you _sure_ you're okay? Do you need to see Hatori?"

"No I'm fine. " Kyo said. " I don't feel like watching TV right now anyways, goodnight Tohru."

Tohru turned and walked out of the room biding him goodnight.

Back in her room, Tohru could hear soft thumps as Kyo banged his head against the wall. She giggled and blushed. It felt good to be wild once in a while. She had never done that sort of thing before. Maybe this was a start of a new Tohru, A wild and crazier one.

The thumps soon stopped followed by an even louder and final thump. Tohru assumed that Kyo had finally acheived his desired concusion. With happy thoughts in her mind, Tohru drifted off to sleep, unfinished math homework spread out on the bed underneath her.

(Next Morning)

_Beeeeeeep beeeeeeep beeeeeeep _

_'What is that annoying beeping? Oh yeah, aren't I stupid. Time to get up and make breakfast.'_

Tohrus head left her pillow and she threw her blankets off of herself. She shivered and stood up. Tohru glanced down at her bed and stared at the crumpled math papers. She sighed and stuffed them into her bag.

Then she got up and grabbed her neatly folded uniform off of her chair before heading into the bathroom. Tohrus hands turned the shower knobs and felt the warm water splash oto her palms. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower.

15 minutes later , teeth brushed, hair combed, make-up on, Tohru stood in front of the stove with a frying pan in her hands. Tohru stirred the fish annd then took some plates out of the cabinet.

Yuki walked downstairs as she was setting the table. "Can I help you Miss Honda?" He sounded very tired and Tohru guessed that he was out pretty late last night.

"No, That's okay Sohma-kun. I'm almost done. May I ask, How late were you out last night?" Torhu questioned.

"Too late," Yuki replied resting his head in his hands. "Until about three."

"That's really late," Tohru said in a worried voice, "Do you think you'll make it through school? No offense but you really aren't a morning person anyway." She glanced over at Yuki who was snoring softly, his head still resting in his hands. "Ah well," she sighed.

Kyo walked into the house and immediatly smelled breakfast. His stomach growled and he walked straight into the kitchen and over to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the half-gone milk carton and started drinking from it.

Tohru turned around and sighed. That was one of Kyo's habits that really bothered her. Maybe she should say something to him bout it. She never had before. Why not give it a shot?

"Kyo that's really gross." Tohru said from behind him. Her stared at her with a weird look. "Since when have you been the milk police?" Tohru sighed at his comment. "I'm just stating the facts. " Yeah well you're starting to sound like sleeping idiot over there. " He glanced at Yuki who replied with a "I heard that you s-." He had fallen asleep again.

Tohru picked up a couple of plates of food and walked over to the table. Kyo kicked Yuki in the back. "Wake up baka. don't be so lazy." Yuki's hand reflexivly (sp?) grabbed Kyo's leg and twisted. Kyo fell to the floor with a thud.

Tohru grabbed her book bag. " I have to get to school early so I'll see you guys later okay?" She didn't get any reply so she left the bickering boys behind as she headed towards the school.

The Honda girl arrived at the school about 20 minutes before the first bell rang. Uo and Hana were already there. "What brings you here so early?" Uo asked her. "Were the orange top and prince bugging you?I can pound them if they were."

"Thanks but no thanks Uo," Tohru said sweat-dropping. "I just came because I didn't fiinish my homework." Hana and Uo stared at her in disbelief. "What were you doing last night?" Hana asked quietly. "Um, sleeping." Tohru said with a cough.

Uo looked at Hana with disbelief but decided not to push the issue. "Anyways, have you met the new guy yet? His name is Ryu or something. I think the prince might have some competition."

Tohru's heart stopped as she looked over Uo's shoulder at a teenage boy with dark hair surrounded by what looked like half of the I Heart Yuki fanclub. "Uh..heh heh, well," she didn't know how to say this.

"Tohru!" Ryu called walking up to her and hugging her. Tohru felt akward. She didn't know him that well, well maybe she was just being paranoid about it.

Ryu pulled away. "What's the matter? You act like you haven't ever been hugged.

Tohru sighed. "I'm sorry I was just so shocked to see you here."

But what Ryu had said was a reality. Tohru tried to avoid physical contact with the Sohma's and now it had become a habit.

Tohru saw the new Ryu fangirls glaring knives, daggers, swords, axes, screwdrivers, and every other sharp object known to man at her.

"Did you remeber our date tonight?" Tohru blushed at this. How did she forget that?

"of course not!" she lied.

"Good well then I will see you later!" Ryu said as he kissed her on the cheek. He walked away leaving Tohru, Hana, and Uo in silence.

"You have some major explaining to do." Uo said breaking the silence.

"Well you see, you have to promise to keep this a secret form everybody. Even the Sohma's." Tohru started.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nine hours later a tired Tohru walked towards Shigure's house behind Kyo. Yuki was still at school sleeping through a student council meeting.

Tohru dragged her feet into the house and took off her shoes. Kyo immediatly retreated to his room. Tohru thought that he had so much more distant lately but decided to ignore it. Instead she turned her attention to the pile of dishes in the sink.

Tohru pulled off her jacket andwalked over to the sink. All she ever did was cook clean and study. Was this what she was born to do?_ 'Of course not,' _she told herself_. 'I do this by choice and out of gratitude. Shigure-san doesn't make me do anything.'_

Tohru looked at the clock. She had about a half hour before practice started. Quickley drying the plate in her hands she ignored the few dishes still in the bottom of the sink and hurried upstairs.

Once Tohru had shut her bedroom door behind her with a soft click she raced to her closet and pulled out her sweat pants and a pink tank top. Today's practice was supposed to be mostly singing and a little bit of the coreagraphy. The stunt coreographer was supposed to be there too.

Tohru quickley stuffed the clothes into her bag along with her script and dance shoes.

She peeked her head out her door confirming that the coast was clear before tip toeing down stairs and to the front door. Tohru opened it but heard foot steps behind her. Tohru turned around.

"Oh, Hello Kyo-kun." She greeted him cheerfully. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Uh, I'm going over to Hana-chan's to do homework." She lied. She hated lying to him. She could feel the guilt burning in her chest.

Kyo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew she was up to something. He didn't know what though. That kind of bothered him. Kyo liked to kow what was going on. He didn't like to be left out, but he also didn't want to pry into her life. He would just have to be patient. She wouldn't lie to them forever and he knew it. Honda-san was one who could be easily broken.

Tohru walked along at a brisk pace, she was worried she was going to be late. Her feet carried her up the stone steps and into the heavy doors of the theater with just a couple of mintues before practice. Tohru walked into the women's dressing room andslipped into her clothes and tied her shoes. She practically ran out of the dressing room and onto the stage just in time for the role call. She looked around and saw Ryu smiling at her.

Tohru walked over to him with confidence. "Hey," she greeted. "What's up babe?" he said winking at her. Tohru blushed. "Not much, I was almost late to practice." she sighed. "That's ok, I have been late loads of times. Live life slow, there is no need to rush." Tohru opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't think of a reason why that wasn't true. "I-I suppose you're right. Thanks Ryu-kun." "No problem, are we still going out tonight?" "yeah," Tohru blushed again.

"Hey!" the director called for their attention. Tohru blushed and immediatly felt bad. She always payed attetion to this sort of thing and was putting out a bad image. "I'm so sorry sensei we just-" the director cut them off, "it's fine Miss Honda, just don't let it happen again." Tohru nodded and set her mind in a learning mode.

An hour and a half later Tohru was paking up her stuff. She turned to see Ryu walking up to her, his bag slung over his shoulder. "You ready to go?" He asked her. Tohru smiled and stood up. "Yep!" "lets head out then," he said as he opened the door for her in a very gentleman-like way.

"Thank you," she breathed as she walked past him. He shut the door and walked to where she was waiting.

Ryu grabbed her hand and walked down the sidewalk talking with her as they went. Tohru blushed badly. She had never been like this with a guy before and people were looking, awwing and glaring jealously.

The ice cream parlor came into veiw up ahead as they let go of one another's hand. Ryu once again opened the door for her. Sweet scents immediatly filled Tohru's and Ryu's noses. "Mmmm, this was a good idea." Tohru commented. "I'm a genuis I know. Lets find a booth."

**I am so sick of writing that I am going to stop right now but I have a couple of things to say first. Oay I know that the movie Phantom of the Opera doesn't have much dancing but the live musical does. I also wanted to ask you're guys opinion. I am thinking of making Shigure fall in love with a porn star because she some how ends up at his house. that would be really funny and I have all of that stuff planned out. I was just wondering if you guys wanted that. Okay so well since you took the time to read the story I bet you have time to reveiw! Please do so! Thank you!**

**-author**


	5. Ai

**Yay for reveiws and reveiwers! I got like a billion so now the depressing thoughts are going away. Thanks guys! It really means a lot to me. For those few who are reading this (Okay I know you are all reading it because you comment and stuff. ) I have good news! My Drama Troupe try-outs are tomorrow and my drama teacher told me she thinks that I am going to make it. Yay for me! I am so excited and really nervous. Wish me luck! or else... Anyway... I really can't think of anythin else to say or talk about so... yeah on with the story!**

**WARNING! this chapter has self mutalation, if you are easily triggered skip that part**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket)**

**Chapter Five**

**Ai and Blood**

Ryu and Tohru found a booth at the back of the parlor. It was right next to a large window. Sun light poured through the clear glass and warmed the plastic benches. They took their seats.

"I should really thank you for this Ryu," Tohru said with her eyes half closed letting the sunlight warm her body.

"Its no problem," he replied cooly stretching his arm across the table to touch her hand. "Its all I can do for a girl who is so pretty."

Tohru blushed and felt herself get very hot. "T-thank you. " She stammered.

"Ryu!" The two looked across the room at the source of the voice. It had come from a very pretty and skinny girl, about Tohru's age with thick blonde hair.

"Ai!" Ryu called. "I want you to meet my dear beautiful friend Tohru."

Tohru smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Ai." She said. Ai smiled back. "I'm Ryu's ex-girlfriend. We are still really good friends though. "

Ai sat on his lap and gave him a big hug. Tohru found this situation to be really akward. She was very releived when their waitress came over.

The waitress introduced herself to be Minako. She looked at Ryu and Ai with what Tohru thought was a little bit of disgust and maybe shame. "May I take your order?" She asked Ai.

"Oh no thanks, I don't eat ice cream. It has too many calories and carbs. It's off limits."

Tohru's jaw dropped. Ai was really skinny and she was on a strict diet? What the heck?

Tohru felt fat. Ai was a lot skinnier than her and she still wanted to loose weight. Did other people think she was fat too?Tohru's original order of a small strawberry ice cream flew from her mind.

Ryu ordered a small vanilla ice cream.

Minako looked at Tohru. "And what may I get for you?" She asked in a bored voice.

Tohru gazed at Ryu and Ai. "I think I will have a small cappicino. (I don't drink coffee so I don't know how to spell that.)"

Minako stuck her note pad back in her pocket and walked away.

"I underestimated you girl," Ai said looking at her in a proud way. "I thought that you were one of those girls who didn't care about what she ate. Those kind of people disgust me."

"I know." Tohru said softly her eyes stared out the window with a blank expression.

An hour later Tohru was opening the door to Shigure's house. A strong smell caught her nose and she heard shouting form within the house. The door flew open and she ran to the kitchen.

The oven was smoking and Shigure had an icepack on his hand. Kyo was yelling at the dog and Yuki was standing nearby with a fire extinguisher.

Tohru shoes crunched something and she looked down to see the floor covered in peanuts, flour, eggs, and honey.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" Tohru yelled.

The fire extinguisher dropped to the floor with a loud metallic bang. and the frying pan that Kyo was using to beat Shigure followed suit.

Tohru never yelled. She cried and whispered, but never yelled. It just wasn't what Tohru did.

Everyone stood in silence. Tohru walked out of the room, removing her shoes before she walked on the carpet. "Clean it up yourselves," she called over her shoulder. "I'm going to put my stuff away and do my homework. Later!"

The zodiac trio still stood in complete silence. That couldn't have been Tohru. It was an imposter. (or so they thought)

Up in her room Tohru was about to cry. She stared at herslef in the mirror.

Ugly...

Fat...

_(self mutalation begins)_

She grabbed the scissors from off of her dresser and made a tiny slash on her hip. She watched the drops of blood drip down her leg. It fascinated her. Tohru felt sick. She didn't want to like this. What she was doing was wrong, but now that she though about it. Did she ever do anything right?

Tohru stabbed the scissors into herself again and ripped the skin feeling the sharp pain and watching the blood run down her leg just like the tears running down her face.

_(Self mutalation ends)_

_'This is what I deserve,' _she thought.

A knock at her door quickley pulled her from her deep pool of thoughts.

"Tohru?" Kyo's voice came through the door. " Shigure apologizes, he didn't mean anything by it."

Tohru felt like throwing up. She was becoming a beast. She had yelled at them and now she was harming herself.

"Tohru?" Kyo called again "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, " Tohru lied in a shaky voice. What would Kyo say if he found out? Or worse, what would her mom have said?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She said in a desperate voice.

She heard Kyo leave. She felt guilty, almost like she was insulting him by not telling him the truth.

Tohru blotted the blood with a tissue and zipped up her pants. She took one last gance in the mirror, wiping her eyes, before turning and walking back down stairs.

**  
Okay! Short I know but I am really tired and It was a packed chapter. Please reveiw, Reveiw alerts are my favorite kind of email! If you do, then I think you rock! Please? **


	6. Run away

**I have good news and bad news and a lot of other news. To start off, I am registered for my class trip to New York and Washington DC and I am selling candles to raise money for it. My parents said that they would pay $1500 for something. I had a hard time choosing between modeling school and the NY/DC. If I earn all of the money for the trip by myself, then my parents will pay for the modeling school and my world will be perfect! They are also going to get me a credit card for the trip so I can have spending money when I go shopping on fifth ave. Yay for me and spoiledness! Anyway some more good news is, I auditioned and made the drama troupe! Yay for talented actresses! Oh yeah, my sister and her husband and their kids are moving out into their new house pretty soon. Bad news, My friends boyfriend is really really sick. I feel so bad for him and I haven't heard from her today so I don't know how he is doing. I've been praying for him. More bad news, I think that the self mutalation bit last chapter may have ruined my story! Please let me know if that was good or bad. I tried not to make it really really sickening and graphic. I just wanted to get the point across that she was depressed and mad at herself. I personally didn't think that it was bad. I don't know. Well I am probably really boring you. Thanx a bunch to all of my reveiwers!**

**Ygosmstp: I have no clue what your user name means but I like it. Thank you for the idea! I know that Tohru is ooc but that is what this story is meant to be. What if Tohru joined the wrong crowd? See what I mean? My story is going there. **

**SharinganRasengan: You are a good reveiwer very supportive. Thank you! Please keep it up:) I hope I can rely on you! **

**P.S.-I luv Kyo: I like your name too. Thanks a bunch for your reveiw! It inspired me!**

**Believe-in-yourself4ever: I don't know who the heck you are. (lol jk) Thanx a bunch selector of the cucumbers. Your reveiws are fun to read.**

**Fwoggie: Between love and lust I think. Thank you lots and lots!**

**Inu-Goldy: You haven't been reveiwing 'cry' thats okay. Gracias!**

**CxHforever: You were my first reveiwer! Thanx a bunch! Your reveiw made me post my second chapter! **

**Okay! Now that I have said thank you to you all, I think I might stop procrastinating and write the story, nah! I have a few more things I want to say. **

**Okay first of all, I was talking to a girl today in reading about fruits basket, and she was like " Do you know how Haru proves that that is his real hair color?" And I was like "No," And she's like "Bonnie didn't know either! But think about it, you can't dye your pubic hair." and I was like "Eeww! Gross! (but secretly kind of hot)" lol. Just thought that I would share that with you. She also said that I was a rich spoiled brat that she hated but now she thinks that she is going to go to hell because hating is against her religion. yeah so... **

**Oh yeah and the reason why Tohru cuts herself on her hip is because it is easiest to hide there. You don't see it in pants, skirts, swimsuits, underwear (well most types heh heh), and there aren't any major veins of arteries there so she doesn't have to worry about killing herself. Yeah so... just wanted to make that clear. **

**I think that Tohru is pretty, but this is just her being self concious okay? I have nothing against her. **

**If you have any questions write them in a reveiw okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Chapter Six**

Dinner was silent, not normal. Tohru was trying her hardest not to cry and blurt everything out. They would surely pity her if they knew. That would make her feel horrible. She couldn't stand to see other people be sad for her or because of her.

A tear slipped down her cheek but she quickley brushed it away, hoping that no one saw it.

Kyo stared at Tohru. She wasn't eating. _'Why does she look so distant and lost? Whats wrong with her?' _He saw a tear slide down her cheek. She brushed it away so quickley that it made Kyo realize she was trying to hide her pain. He stared down at his plate. Was it something he did?

A knock at the door interupted all of their thoughts. Tohru stood up and walked towards the door. Shigure followed her "I swear I didn't invite anyone over today. " He told her, "unless they decided to come over anyway."

Tohru pulled the door open. There stood a woman, about 25 with long curly black hair and a perfect body. Her eyes were large and innocent and her lips were full and painted with a dark ruby red. Her eyelashes were very long.

"Hello," she greeted them with a foreign accent. " I'm lost, can you please help me?" She batted her eyelashes at Shigure and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Uh...you look so familiar," he stated. "and yes of course I will help you."

"Oh thank you very much kind sir. Oh and pardon my manners, My name is Abella Carte." She said not seeming to notice the dreamy look on Shigure's face.

Shigure choked on his tongue. "Y-You mean the porn star?"

Abella giggled. "Yes, I was on my way to my hotel for the next week and I got lost. My car is almost out of gas too."

Sure enough there was an expensive european sports car in the drive way.

"Oh you poor thing, it's supposed to rain tonight too, I wouldn't want you to have to drive in that weather, "Shigure said sympathetically.

"I didn't know it was supossed to rain ton- ow!" Kyo said as Shigure stomped on his foot.

"We were just finishing dinner would you like to join us?" Tohru invited.

"Yes please," she said with a smile. "I'd love that." Tohru turned and left the others to chat.

"Here, let me take your coat ma'dam." Shigure said in a very gentleman-like way.

"Thank you kind sir,"

"Oh please call me Shigure." he said flashing her an oh-so-handsome smile.

"You are very kind Shigure." She removed and handed him her designer black leather coat revealing a tight dark green halter top. Abella bent down and slipped off her 6 inch high heel shoes.

(In the kitchen with Tohru)

Tohru leaned over the sink. Ai and Abella were so much prettier than she was. So much skinnier, the kind of people the guys loved.

Why couldn't she be that way?

Tohru turned around as Kyo entered the kitchen.

"What?" she asked him looking at the wall beside him.

"Tohru, tell me whats wrong and don't you dare say nothing." He told her sternly backing her into a corner.

Tohru fidgeted nerveously and looked at her feet. She needed to think of something fast.

"Tohru...you're bleeding." Kyo pointed at her sock.

The blood from her hip had dripped down her leg onto her foot and she didn't even notice it.

"It's just a cut."

Kyo followed the trail of blood up her leg with his eyes until it was covered by her skirt.

Tohru blushed. "What are you looking at? It's just a cut. Not that big of a deal."

"Then why arent your clothes ripped?" He questioned her.

Tohru thought for a moment before pushing past him and running down the hallway.

She past Shigure and Abella as well as Yuki who was supervising them. She heard them calling her name. She didn't care, she just had to get away. Tohru slipped on her flip flops and bolted out the door.

Kyo stood in shock in the kitchen. Did she just-?

He shook his head and ran out of the house after her.

"Relationship problems?" Abella questioned, breaking the silence in the living room.

"Uh, I guess so. But don't you worry about anything my queen."

Abella smiled up at shigure before kissing him on the cheek.

Yuki felt like he was going to be sick. They had barely known each other and were acting as if they were on some kind of romantic date.

"Please stop. My virgin ears beg for mercy." He said in a sarcastic tone although he was really worried about Honda-san.

"Where was she going?" Shigure asked Yuki.

Yuki looked out the open door with a worried face.

"She probably had some sort of emergency, Honda-san just wouldn't run away like that." He replied to Shigure.

"Ah yes, but Tohru also wouldn't leave, even in an emergency, without telling us where she was going. We can trust that Kyo will find her though. You would have to be really stupid to not know how he feels about her. So cute, young love."

"I think it is very sexy when you talk like that." Abella flirted grabbing his hand in hers.

"Really?"

Yuki rolled his eyes with disgust.

"Tohru?" Kyo called through the pounding rain.

He could barely hear his own voice. He doubted she could. It was hopeless. Shigure's lie had come true. It was raining.

It was drowning her. Not the rain, the hurt. What was she doing. She shouldn't be running away from Kyo.

Maybe she should, he would never like her. She wasn't beautiful like Ai or Abella.

She was plain. Dull eyes, pale skin and brown hair. Nothing special. Just ordinary. Tohru saw a flashing sign up ahead.

As she got nearer, she realized it was a night club. She walked towards the doors.

"Tohru?" a familiar voice called from behind her.

"Ryu? What are you doing here? "

"I was about to ask you the same thing Tohru. Good girls like you shouldn't be here alone. You'll get yourself in trouble. Are you here with anybody?"

"No, I was just bored." She lied.

A group of people stood behind Ryu. Tohru recognized some of them from her school and the cast of Phantom of the Opera.

"Let's go inside and warm you up." Tohru nodded. It was the sensible thing to do. right?

**Then they were all caught. Since they were minors they were thrown out of the club and put in jail. The end. Just KIdding! I hope you liked that chapter! Please reveiw! Thanx!**

**\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I sould probably start with some apologies. I now I havent updated in like forever, but I have my reasons. First my two year old nephew got a hold of my old disk with my original chapter on it and took it outside so it could play in the sand box with him. Heh, heh. Not a good idea. Then he spilled pop all over my keyboard so I couldn't write until my dad installed a new one (Which, by the way, sucks! I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors but its so small I can hardley type on it!) After that, I had two really big essay to write and THEN I had to go to Utah to visit my relatives. They suck i hate them. That trip was a waste of my time and I wouldn't have gone if my parents hadn't dragged me there. The oly good thing that came out of it was I got a new leather trench coat. Spiffy, I know. But now thatChristmas break is here, I can writea bunch. Unless of course I have to go back to Utah for my Grandma's heart surgery. I don't want to go! Anywayz I should probably thank my reveiwers for last chapter. By the way I had 2 whole reviews! Whoop-dee-friggin-doo good for me! Although I'm very happy the people who reveiwed did. **

**Inu-Goldy: lol Dont worry, Tohru will end up with...MOMIJI! jk shes gonna end up with Kyo. By the way does the slapping thing mean you are mad at the way Tohru and Ai are acting? thank you!**

**Fwoggie: I hoped somebody would like the porn star thing. I think its funny too. Thanx a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket but I own a basket of plastic fruit!**

**Chapter Seven**

The bar was nice and warm, even if it was filled with drunk people and the smell of cigarettes. Tohru sat down on a tool next to Ryu. He ordered her a drink.

Tohru stared at the translucent liquid. Apparently Ryu was friends with the bouncer so he didn't care if they were underage.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever drank before? " Ai sniggered. "Are you really that prude?"

Poor poor Tohru was so weak against peer pressure. "O-of couse I have. " She muttered nervously.

Tohru grabbed her glass and gulped down te bitter liquid. It burned her throat. Tohru coughed and choked. "That's uh, strong."

Ryu smiled. "I knew you could handle it, it is the strongest drink they've got. Com'n lets dance." He took her hand and led her away onto a large crowded floor.

Hip-hop music blarred from the speakers.

Tru felt dizzy, te room was spinning and it would't stop. It turned from a pleasant light feeling to a feeling that made her sick. Everything was getting darker.

'Why can't I breathe?' she thought before everything blacked out.

Ryu shook Tohru but she wouldn't get up

"Maybe you can't hold your alchohol as well as I tought you could." He told her unconcious form.

Ryu picked her up bridal-style before heading to te bar to interrupt Ai's drunk lap dance with another guy.

"Hey Ai! I'm gonna drive Tohru back to my place. She's to drunk for her own good. I'll see you later!"

"kay whatever, just go away, you're killing the mood."

"Watever, bye."

Ryu made his way to the exit and left.

It was still raining when Ryu started his car with Tohru safely in the back seat. She hadn't even stirred.

He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. She would probably be alright, and this was his chance.

Kyo wandered the streets hopelessly. Maybe he should just go home. After all, they had school in the morning and Tohru never missed a day of school.

But ten again, she never hurt herself or ran away either.

"Tohru," he called weakley. "Please..."

"It's been four hours Shigure, shouldn't we go look for them?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause," Shigure stared at Abella's body as she sat at the table. "Dont you eat anything?"

"Yes, I eat rice cakes and celery. I have to watch my calories Mister Shigure, but don't you want to look for that girl?"

She batted her long lashes in his direction.

"O-of course my beautiful Abella, we shall leave this very instant. Yuki, be a gentleman and get Miss Carte her coat."

Yuki glared at Shiure. "Of course my royal highness, at once. Right after I bash your face in."

Shigure hid behind a startled and confused Abella. "Remember Tohru Yuki, we don't have time for violence."

Yuki relaxed "Lets go then."

**OMG I know you guys are gonna complain about te length but I have a tiny case of writers block and hey, be glad I finally updated. even if it was mini! All I want for Christmas is REVIEWS!**

**luv ya! till next chapter which I promise will be longer and up quicker than this one!**

**Sho-Ro Eyez**


	8. Found Again

**Well it's the first day of break and nothing good has happened. I can't wait for Chritmas. Im so excited!**

**There isn't that much to write about so I'll just thank my reviewers and get on to the chapter!**

**KounPanda: Im sorry you want to kill me, many people seem to feel that way... threats kind of creep me out. Im also sorry if this story makes you cry, but it has to be that way! The show must go on! It'll have a happy ending though. I promise.**

**SharinganRasengan: Thank you. I think the way he acts is funny too. I make myself laugh. thanx a bunch!**

**Please R&R people! I take a lot f time to write this so you can at least take 30 seconds to review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is on my wishlist cuz I don't own it.**

**Chapter Eight **

**Found Again**

Kyo awoke and yawed. Where was he?'Oh yeah,' he thought as he reminded himself of the previous days events.

He was laying on a park bench. It was early so it was pretty dark out. He could just make out a tinge of pink on the horizon.

His breath showed in white puffs. Kyo shivered and stood up.

He should probably get back. Tohru might be at home right now, waking up to cook breakfast.

**pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd**

Tohru groaned and opened her a tiny bit but shut them quickley. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She stuffed her face under her pillow to try and block out the offensive light. Her throat was dry and scratchy.

"Good morning Sunshine," a familiar voice called. " Wake up or you'll be late for school."

"Shigure?" she whispered.

"No who's he? Your ex?"

"Far from it. Where am I?" she asked pulling her head out from under the pillow.

She blinked trying to get rid of the horrible pain in her head. "Ryu?"

"Yep, you got wasted last night so I drove you back to my place. I didn't know were you lived or your phone number. You better get up or we're going to be late for school" Ryu shook her bare shoulder.

Wait, bare shoulder?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ryu what the heck? What happened? Oh my gosh I can't remember anything! Where are my clothes?"

Ryu put his hands up. "Woah woah woah Tohru calm down. Nothing happened. Your clothes were so wet an cold I was afraid you would get hypothermia. Now my sister has lent me a uniform for you to borrow. It's sitting on that chair over there. Hurry up and get dressed then come downstairs to eat breakfast. "

Tohru watched Ryu as he exited the room and sighed. She streched and threw the blanket off of her before getting up and walking over to the chair.

Today was going to be a slow and painful day.

**unununununununununununununununununununununununununununun**

Kyo slipped in through the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He saw Yuki who had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Tohru's return.

Did she return?

Kyo quickley searched downstairs. No luck.

He crept upstairs and opened her bedroom door with a creak.

She wasn't there.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tohru was glad when her and Ryu were walking to school. Apparently his family was very rich,and eating breakfast served to you by maids was weird.

She sighed. Questions would be asked and guilt trips would be given once she got to school.

She didn't want to face them. She wanted to die for being such a horrible person. How could she do that to them? They were probably up all night worrying about her.

UGH! and why won't this stupid headache go away?

"Something wrong Tohru?" Ryu asked her .

"Uh, well you see, I sort of ran away last night, and I think some people might be worried about me."

"Don't worry about it. You must've had a reason to run away and if they loved you they would understand that." He said in a comforting voice.

Tohru nodded and pulled down on the bottom of her short skirt. His sister was probably a lot shorter the she was because this skirt barley covered her butt. She had to make sure it didn't ride too low either because she was wearing a thong.

She was only wearing the thong ecause her leotard for play practice was so tight that it showed any other type of underwear.

Tohru felt sick as they set foot on school grounds.

"EEEEEEEEEE" A squeal came from behind her followed by a loud thump.

"Waaaah Tohru! Kyo hit me! " Tohru turned around. "Morning Momiji, Kyo." She nodded towards them coldly.

"Morning? Thats all you can say after running away and letting me look for you all night? Morning?" Kyo said his voice rising.

Tohru noticed dark circles under his eyes. "What would you rather I say? Night?"

"Argh! What the hek is wrong with you?" He asked angrily.

"If I wanted to talk about it I would have said something wouldn't I?" She yelled at him.

They were interrupted by the loud bell.

Kyo gritted his teeth as Tohru walked inside the building and to her locker.

**ha ha ha I am done for today. Please review with any questions or comments! Thanks a bunch!**


	9. Girl Fight

**Hey guys! Yes, I do still exsist and so does my story. I just had to wait until my new computer was up and running before I could update again. So now I have my OWN computer in my OWN room, I would say now i can update more but knowing me, I'd probably get bad writers block or I would be too lazy to update. Basketball practice started so be prepared for delays, although I am considering updating more frequently if I start getting more reviews. Reviews are like those dumb posters in classrooms; they motivate me. Ha ha anyways, Reviews thank yous to:**

**Hypermikoirl- Thanks a bunch for reviewing, and yes Tohru is a little cazy in this one but I promise **

**she will get better by the end. Thank you for saying it was good too. I appreciate that. **

**Asian Flower-aww thank you! Reviews like that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Karea wheeler-chan- Uhhh...thanx? I suck and it is good...okay!**

**Fwoggie (or something like that but I'm too lazy to check): Thnx a bunch. You inspired me to finally update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Onto the story!**

Tohru shut her locker and groaned. What had she been thinking drinking last night when she knew she had school in the morning? She walked across the hall and into the girl's bathroom. Her feet echoed off the walls of the empty room. She rested her hands on the gray counter and stared into the mirror.

There were dark bags under her eyes and her color wasn't good. Her right hand grabbed the cool metal handle of the sink and twisted it so the water spilled into the porecallin basin. Tohru cupped some of the water and splashed it onto her face. It felt good and seemed to wake her up a little but more. She dried her face on a scratchy paper towel before pulling open the swinging door and walking out.

She still had a few minutes before class started so she took her time walking down the hall. When she finally reached her classroom she entered it with a heavy sigh. More of Kyo's naggng. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Tohru took her seat in the back next to Kyo, Uo, Yuki, and Hana and looked at the blank white board as if it had something really interesting written on it.

Uo and Hana looked at her weird as if they knew something fishy was going on but didn't ask. Tohru could feel Kyo's eyes on the back of her head. She tried to shake that feeling away, luckily the teacher came in and started a lecture on which they had to take notes.

_"pssst..." _a popular girl to her right whispered. " Is it true you slept with Ryu? Thats what everybody is saying. You went home drunk with him last night."

Tohru kept her eyes on her work. She could tell everyone around them was listening in. " Don't believe everything you hear."

The girl glared at her. " You slept with him didn't you?"

" I never said I did, don't assumethings like that." Tohru looked up from her work and turned to the girl glaring back.

" You probably did anyway, after all it's in your nature. Look at the way your mother was."

" What are you saying?" Tohru asked starting to feel heat rise in her cheeks.

"Oh please, everybody knows your mother was a stupid hooker who slept with any man she could get. Street trash."

**BAM!**

The classroom fell silent and everyone spun around in their chairs to see what was going on.

Tohru stared with a open mouthed suprised expression at her fist, then at the girl crying on the ground with a bleeding nose. She did not just do that. Did she?

Kyo held on to Tohrus arm with a suprised look on his face too. Tohru didn't just do that. That wasn't her...It couldn't be.

"Ugh! She broke my nose! Oh my God! She broke it! I hate you Tohru Honda! You filthy slut! I HATE YOU!" The girl on the floor screamed as her friends helped her up and towards the nurses office.

Tohru yanked her arm out of Kyo's grasp and stormed out of the classroom door, slamming it behind her. She seriously needed some fresh air.

Her arms criss-crossed around her waist in a protective way. She was still in shock over what she did. 'what is wrong with me?' she questioned herself shaking her head. Her hand reached out and she drug her fingers against the cool metal lockers.

She was too confused to even think so she stuck to crying. Tears poured down her face as she quickened her pace and ran down the hall. She passed people who called out to her. They told her to stop crying, they asked her what was wrong, and even yelled at her to stop running. It didn't matter though. She couldn't hear them.

Tohru stopped running when she was finally outside, fresh air was welcomed gratefully as she caught her breath.

She looked at her watch. Great. She had a lot of spare time on her hands. She couldn't exactly go home, seeing as Shigure was probably there and of course would question and lecture her. As if she didn't feel bad enough already.

For some strange reason she felt like getting drunk. She liked the care-free feeling she had last night after the alchohol. It felt good, and refreshing to her. Although Tohru doubted she should voice her desire, it would only lead to pity and broken trust.

She wiped her cheeks and leaned against an old tree "Where to go what to do?" she quietly pondered.

"Tohru!" a very familiar voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes and spun around. "Ryu? Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you ugh you'll never guess what--"

" I know what happened. I already heard." He smiled at her. " Look, I have this friend who lives a couple blocks away. He is out of town for the weekend. What do you say we go drink his booze? It's totally okay, I already called him." Ryu added the last part because of the woried look on Tohru's face.

"Well, I, uh...I" Tohru searched her brain for any excuse but she couldn't find one.

"C'mon," Ryu called out to her with his charming smile.

Tohru looked back at the school one last time before following Ryu.

**Really short I know but I have to study. Well review please so I don't wait so long to update again okay?**


	10. Dirty

**I know I know I deserve to be yelled at. Its my first update in over a year. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about this story until tonight when i got an email about it. I don't even read Fruits Basket anymore but I felt guilty not continuing this. I'm so sorry! If people still do like this story I'll try to keep continuing, if not then I'll stop. Reveiws are crucial to the survivial!**

**Thank you to all who reveiwed last chappie:**

**Nalakaori-chan- I love to get your reviews. They are always so positive and they make me happy!**

**Midnight 1987- Mauhahahaha I'll give you three guesses...**

**tchingchow- meepsers? I like that word! Checkyesh!**

**ShadowAlchemistSu- omg thank you! I was seriously really worried I was rushing it becaue I was getting lazy lol!**

**Haruka-Ino- Don't worry, her prince charming will have to come to her rescue sooner or later! **

**Cwizumi- Tohru is a really hard character to write for because I don't realte to her at all. So I am changing her a lot. But I'm glad you still think it's good!**

**Kyokunlover- Yeah I know, I know but thanks for loving it! That makes me happy**

**Charmed-ai- haha... oops, kinda late for that**

**Karea Wheeler-chan- I was going to but then I forgoted to! lol **

**WingedPrincess15- Glad to know my story isn't completely dead! And this story is in love with you to! Yes, its true. **

The wind had picked up by the time they reached the house. It was pretty chilly and Tohru was wishing she had something warmer to wear.

It was a modest little house, it had a neat front lawn with a little bench and some flowers. Much like the type Tohru had imagined raising a family in someday.

Ryu unlocked the door and stepped inside, Tohru followed him. It was nice and warm and smelled like cinnamon.

It seemed more like the house of a middle aged single mother, not a friend of Ryu's.

He led her into the living room and said," Wait here, I'll get you something strong." She agreed and sat on the couch.

The room reminded her of something you would see in a magazine. The couches were overstuffed and beige, with matching throw pillows. There was a shaggy, patterned rug underneath a wooden coffee table, on the hard wood floor. The rug was just in front of the fire place. Next to the fire place stood the tv.

Ryu came back with the drinks. Tohru didn't even bother to ask what was in it. She decided she didn't care.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, "you don't look very well."

"I'm fine, just tired." She tasted her drink. It didn't burn as badly as the previous nights had.

"If you say so." Ryu sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her.

Tohru took another drink, she felt uncomfortable. Was he moving to fast? Or was this just how relationships worked?

Wait... realtionship?

Was it a relationship?

Tohru looked up at Ryu, he was staring down at her with those eyes. They were so happy, and alive, they were those kind of eyes that you could just get lost in, forever...

He leaned in closer, their lips were almost touching. Tohru wanted him, she wanted him so badly but she still had something tugging inside of her, telling her no.

His gentle hand touched her cheek and the other went to her long, brown hair.

_'Why won't he just kiss me already?!?!' _she thought.

Then it happened, his lips brushed against hers, and she brought her head up to brush back. She felt a swarm of butterflies go nuts in her stomach, her heart skipped a beat or two and she just stopped thinking. Instinct took over.

They kissed again, with more force and passion.

She felt like she never had before, She couldn't think about anything other than how much she wanted this right now. The drinks sat forgotten on the table and the Sohma boys were far from her mind.

She wasn't sure how much time went on before she heard it...

"Meow..."

_'Kyo'_

"Mrrow"

_'Kyo-kun'_

"Ryu... stop..."

"Why? Its just a cat?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Ryu sighed and went to sucking on her neck.

Tohru felt guilty. _'but its not like someone like me would ever have a chance with Kyo!' _she told herself.

She pushed Ryu off of her, ignoring the hickey he left, and grabbed her drink and downed half of what was left.

Her shirt was unbuttoned._ 'How did that happen? Was I just too out of my mind to notice?'_

She drank the rest of what she had left in her glass.

"I should get home. I'll see you at practice tonight." Tohru said.

"No, wait!" Ryu started, but it was no use. Tohru had practically ran out the door.

They were right.

She was a slut. She hardly even knew Ryu, and yet she was letting him shove his tongue down her throat.

The drink was starting to take effect, she felt warm, like someone had covered her with a blanket.

Tohru sighed. she had made it home already. She opened the door and peeked in.

No one in sight.

She made a break for the stairs...

"Tohru-san, what are you doing home so early... or maybe so late?" Shigure asked.

Shit, she had forgotten about school. It wasn't supposed to be out for another couple of hours.

"Uh, I got sick," she lied feebly.

He didn't beleive her. "Oh did you catch something from being out alone so late last night in the cold rain?"

"Does it matter? Besides I wasn't out alone, I was at a friends." Her face flushed.

"Have you been drinking? My God Tohru, we're all really worried about you. You've changed a lot recently an-"

"Well don't be. You have more important things to do than waste you time on someone like me."

"Tohru-"

"Please, just stop." She was crying by now. She had never meant to cause anyone else pain. It was just part of the beast she was becoming.

She turned and continued upstairs.

She felt dirty... like she had done something horribly wrong.

**Okay so I know there wasn't much about Shigure's new interest in here, or anything about Yuki but that'll come. Sorry if my spelling sucks, It is 4:18 am exactly! I have no life... I know. Anyways please review. I haven't written anything in a loong time so let me know if I've lost mah touch. I smell something burning downstairs so I gots to go! Much Love!**


	11. Deep

**Wow! OMG ANOTHER UPDATE ALREADY? Yup, thats right folks. Sorry if there is a lot of errors, Its hard to type laying down. Its a fluffy and sad chapter so READ AND REVIEW! por favor**

**Thanks to those who did:**

**snoopykid2991: I did! I did! Easy there, don't go crazy...**

**chanelrocks612: Awww thanks! You know what else is super awesome? Reviewers like you!**

**Otaku-Rehab: I know, me too! I think that they are going to have a problem later... that would make a good chapter...**

**Oh yea and by the way, I am writing this as I go along, so don't be too harsh!**

Kyo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Something was up and he knew it, of course he would have to be a complete idiot not to.

Was it his fault?

Had he done somthing wrong?

_'Of course not. I've been nothing but helpful and pleasent to Tohru. Right? Why does everything have to be so confusing?!! Maybe it was Yuki! Damn rat, always screwing things up...'_

He was alone. Yuki was off doing Yuki-ish things with his time.

Kyo's feet drug on the ground, and his pace was slow. It was the typical walk of someone lost in a pool of thought, guilt, and worry.

He couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't opening up to him like usual. She wasn't Tohru anymore.

He missed Tohru...

Before he knew it, Kyo was opening the front door.

He could ear voices in the next room;

"Really? You don't think that the right is a little bigger than the left?"

"No! Of course not my dear! They are absolutley perfect! They are like melons picked from the gardens of heaven!"

" Ooh Shigure, that's so poetic!"

Kyo cleared his throat loudly.

The voices were silent. Thank God...

Kyo trudged upstairs and put his stuff in his room.

Tohru's door was open... maybe he should see what she was up to and make sure she was alright.

He peeked in and gasped.

There was blood, and there was Tohru, sitting on the carpet with a towel clutched to her leg.

"Tohru!" Kyo knelt by her side, "What did you do?"

She was crying. "Go away,"

"Tohru, no. What happened?" His voice softened.

She could hear his worry. That only made things worse. Tohru couldn't bear to look at him.

"Please, Kyo... Just leave me alone..."

The tears were falling off her face now, making little dark spots on her skirt.

"I'm not going to do that Tohru. You need help. You've changed a lot lately and I don't want you shutting me out like this. I care about you too much to loose you Tohru."

She had never heard him be so gentle and caring.

"I- I just wanted to feel how much pain I cause other people, that's all. I didn't mean for it to be so deep this time."

"What? You don't deserve this Tohru."

"You don't understand Kyo," she explained, "lately I've done nothing but hurt other people. Now please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it."

He grabbed her free hand. "Look at me Tohru. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just don't want to see you hurt like this. You mean more to me than anyone else."

She looked at him, and she could see the truth. If he only knew how much she loved him.

_'He deserves someone prettier, like Ai. Someone skinnier, like Ai. Someone more glamorous and time- worthy, like Ai. I'll never be good enough.' _

She broke eye contact. She couldn't take it anymore.

Tohru pulled the towel off her wound. It had stopped bleeding finally, but the air made it sting.

Kyo's eyes were drawn to the spot. It was her upper thing... Her skirt was pushed up and her panties were showing.

He gulped. He hadn't noticed it before. His face was turning red.

"Kyo-kun, are you okay? You look sick? Is the blood making you sick?"

"Uh... no," he pulled his eyes away. "I'm fine." he cleared his throat. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"yeah"

"Alright then, let me help you get cleaned up." He helped her up and they headed to the bathroom.

Kyo patted the top of the counter.

"Sit"

Tohru did as she was told and pushed her skirt up away from her scar.

Her legs were fawless.

_'Perfect'_ Kyo thought as he ran a washcloth under the warm water coming out of the faucet.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her.

"No, not really."

"Well thats good. This might sting a little." He pressed the damp cloth against her leg.

She waited for the pain, but it never came. All she could feel was his rough but gentle hands on her leg.

"Kyo..." she whispered.

His eyes met hers.

He could see it. He could see how badly she wanted him and how much she hurt inside. He wanted to take it all away.

Their faces were close.

He could see the teardrops that made her eyelashes stick together.

He reached his hand up and brushed her hair out of her face.

She leaned forward and their lips met.

Perfect.

His fingers snaked through her hair.

He was careful not to get too close, but it was hard.

He wanted so badly to hold her, to pull her close and never let her go.

Tohru pushed him away.

"Kyo-kun, stop."

"Whats wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." She looked away amd started to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

He felt kind of hurt. "Why?"

She didn't want to tell him, but she would have to eventualy, right?

"Ryu might get mad."

"Ryu? Who's Ryu?"

Then he saw it. That wasn't a bruise on her neck, it was a hickey.

Tohru had a boyfriend, and it wasn't him.

"Oh... I see."

He turned and left without another word.

Tohru started to cry again. She didn't want things to be like this.

She loved Kyo.

_'Its for the best. Someone like him shouldn't waste his time on someone like me.'_

She stood up. Play practice started in a half hour and she didn't want to be late.

**So There it is. Did you like it or no? Tell me PLEASE! **

**Anyway I hate the "Look at me," thing Kyo says to her. My exboyfriend used to do that when I'd cry, and my coach still does!**

**Not too much really happens in this chapter, but I think its important to show Tohru and Kyo's relationship. I'm not too worried about Yuki at this point. **

**REVEIW!!**


End file.
